sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctity
middleSanctity is the power of your 'divinity', in a sense. Humans, Corrupted, Mechs, etc. can still increase it, so it's not completely defined by the power of your godblood/etc, but it will most likely also increase the effects of racial skills where appropriate. 'Effects' *+1 Sound ATK per point. *+2 HP and FP per point. *+1% resistance to Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Dark, Water, Light, and Lightning per 6 points. 'Racial Bonuses' Many races get some form of penalties or benefits for increasing SAN. They are listed here below: Humans *No special bonuses or penalties. Corrupted ''Umbral'' *Fade Out: Minus 1 round per 15 Scaled SAN. *The Mark: Minus 1% Dark resistance/Light weakness per Scaled SAN. *Noctis Arcana: Minus 1% cost reduction/increase per Scaled SAN. ''Shaitan'' *Black Rend: + 50% of Scaled STR, minus your Scaled SAN *Dark Claws: Gain +6 (-1 per 10 Scaled SAN) damage to all attacks *Mind Scorch: Immune to Fear (if below 30 SAN), Hesitation (if below 20 SAN), and Charm (if below 10 SAN) ''Oracle'' *Future Vision: All bonuses and penalties are reduced by 1 per 10 Scaled SAN. ''Papilion'' *Illusion Wing: Minus 1% Wind resistance/Earth weakness per Scaled SAN. *Invite Insanity: The FP cost of this skill is equal to your Scaled SAN. *Aposemagika: Increases the Power of your Spells by 6+(Level/10) (-1 per 5 Scaled SAN, min. 0) Serpentkin ''Glykin'' *Golden Blood: Regenerate 1 (+1 per 2 Scaled SAN) HP every round in combat. ''Wyverntouched'' *Venom Drive: Gain Poison Resistance equal to (Scaled SAN*2)%. *Poison Bite: Chance to inflict Poison with a LV equal to 10 + half of your Scaled SAN, which lasts 3 rounds. ''Hyattr'' *Fire Wing: Plus 1% Fire resistance/Wind weakness per Scaled SAN. *Channel Magic: Recover FP equal to 5 + half of your Scaled SAN. *Channel Destruction: Increases your STR and WIL by 2 + 1 per 10 Scaled SAN. *Fire Breath: Deals Fire magic damage to all enemies in a line equal to half your Character Level + Scaled SAN. ''Naga'' *Snakescale: Increases Slash resistance by 1% per 5 Scaled SAN, and increases Poison resistance by your Scaled SAN. *Coil: Gains Guard status LV X (X = Scaled SAN, max LV 60) and restores plus 1 HP and FP per 5 Scaled SAN. Kaelensia All Kaelensia recieve the following: *Golden Eyes: Reduce the effectiveness of Blindness by SAN*5; at 20+ SAN also provides a bonus to hit, equal to Scaled SAN - 20 (Max: 50). ''Lupine'' *Instinct (Lupine): While at 50% HP or less, they gain a bonus to STR, WIL, DEF, and RES equal to 1 + 10% of your Scaled SAN. ''Corbie'' *Aerial Attacker: While you are Airborne, you gain Hit equal to 5 + half of your scaled SAN, and a bonus to Power equal to 1 + 20% of your scaled SAN. ''Phenex'' *Revive: A target ally within 1 Range who is at 0 HP is revived with HP equal to your Scaled SAN*2. *From The Ashes: FP consumption is reduced by your Scaled SAN%. Can only trigger once per 10 Rounds, reduced by 10% of your Scaled SAN. ''Felidae/Grimalkin'' *Fleetfoot: Gain an additional 1 Move per 20 points of Scaled SAN. *Instinct (Felidae): While at 50% HP or less, they gain a bonus to SKI, CEL, LUC, and GUI equal to 1 + 10% of your Scaled SAN. ''Leporidae'' *Rabbit Foot: After using Rabbit Leap the first Kick skill or Nature domain spell used this round gains bonus damage equal to (distance moved) + 50% of your Scaled SAN. Ancients ''Vampire'' *Sanguine Crest: Maximum stored Essence equal to 100 + 2*Scaled SAN. *Lunar Lunatism: Recover 15% of your Scaled SAN as FP every round. This effect and all inflicted status effects last for 3 rounds, and have LVs equal to half of your Scaled SAN. ''Elf'' *Healer's Legacy: Base Power of healing spells is increased by your Scaled SAN. ''Zeran'' *Superiority: Facing: Reduce enemy STR and WIL by 1 + 1 per 8 Scaled SAN. Not Facing: Enemies suffer -5 (+ half of Scaled SAN) Hit if they attack the Zeran. *Crown of Heaven: Grants +1 Armor and +1 Magic Armor per 8 Scaled SAN. ''Lich'' *Arcane Order: When at 60% (-1% per 1 Scaled SAN) FP or higher, the Lich cannot critically, nor can they be critically hit. *Magia Detremus: Both the FP bonus and the HP penalty are increased/reduced respectively by 1% per 2 Scaled SAN. Other ''Mechanation'' *No special bonuses or penalties. ''Redtail'' *Red Dice: Gain Hit and Critical equal to 1x (+1x 10 Scaled SAN) per Fortune Level. If Fortune Level is one, instead suffer -5 (plus -5 per 10 Scaled SAN) Hit and Critical. *Yellow Dice: Gain Evade and Critical Evade equal to 1x (+1x 10 Scaled SAN) Fortune Level. If Fortune Level is one, instead suffer -5 (plus -5 per 10 Scaled SAN) Evade and Critical Evade. *Green Dice: Chance to apply and avoid luck-based status effects is improved by 1x (+1x 10 Scaled SAN) Fortune Level%. If Fortune Level is one, instead suffer -5% (plus -5 per 10 Scaled SAN) to each. ''Doriad'' *Song of Nature: Increases selected flower's statistical boost by 2 (+1 per 8 Scaled SAN). *Wild Grass: The target is Immobilized for 1 round (or 2 rounds if their CEL is higher than yours) +1 round per 16 Scaled SAN. ''Dullahan'' *Immortal Shell: Critical hits taken have their damage multiplier reduced by your Scaled SAN, to a minimum of 100%. (IE, 140% Critical Damage becomes 110% Critical Damage if you have 30 Scaled SAN) *Soul Engine: All actions the Dullahan takes in battle (except End Turn) cost 5% (-1% per 15 Scaled SAN, min. 1%) of their maximum FP (or all, if less than that is available), in addition to any and all costs they have. *Burden Soul: The Interference status, which normally prevents HP and FP recovery, is only half as effective. This resistance is increased by your Scaled SAN. Category:Stats Category:Characters Category:Sanctity